1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a attaching structure for a long fluorescent tube.
2. Description of Related Arts
For example, as connecting structures for terminals of fluorescent tubes such as cold cathode fluorescent tubes to be used as a backlight of a liquid crystal display type television or monitor, the following documents 1 and 2 have been proposed.                Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-250605 (Date of publication: Sep. 14, 2001)        Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-259645 (Date of publication: Sep. 16, 2004)        
In the documents 1 and 2, a connection fitting fixed to one end of an electric wire is soldered to a terminal (electrode) of a cold cathode fluorescent tube. The other end of the electric wire is connected to an inverter circuit via a connector. Electrical power from the inverter circuit is supplied to the cold cathode fluorescent tube via the connector and the electric wire.
However, in the documents 1 and 2, there is a risk that conducting failure may occur between the terminal and the connection fitting due to defective soldering. In addition, the soldering is troublesome. In particular, the cold cathode fluorescent tube has a thin shape with a diameter of several millimeters, and the terminal is even thinner than this, so that handling of the cold cathode fluorescent tube requires great care. Therefore, great labor is required for soldering.
Not only the case of the cold cathode fluorescent tube, but also cases using other fluorescent tubes such as an external electrode fluorescent tube have a similar problem.
An object of the invention is to provide a fluorescent tube attaching structure which realizes easy and reliable electrical connection with a fluorescent tube.